VIRUS
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: The battle had been won but just some nightmares you just can't fight away, they're real whether you believe it or not. WeskerSheva.


**Author's note: **This couple has been demanded a lot and seeing as I'm the only one to put a story for the two, I caved in to write another. :) I adore crack pairs and this one just seemed interesting to write seeing as the two are clearly opposites and wouldn't end up together if they were paid to love each other. I, on the other hand, say otherwise. :) I put certain...twists to make this couple become adored and I certainly got a lot of love for **_Monster_** always acts as encouragement to write more of this couple. ^-^' Truly I would never think it would become popular seeing as I had wrote that fic within a day as it struck like lightning and I just couldn't help myself.

Well I tried to shake my brain for any other ideas that could unfold into a fic and even I was sent ideas that could be written. :) Although I encourage others to use their ideas, spread your own love for couples, I don't want credit for any of your lovely ideas. M'kay? Well then, on with the story. Warning, Language, Small Lemon, attempts at overdose, WeskerSheva fluffiness. =)

**Disclaimer:** _RE5_ isn't mine. Sadly it never will.

* * *

_"You call it madness, but I call it love." ~Don Byas_

**V I R U S**

It was finally all over.

The sunset hurt like hell as it gazed over the figures that were sent off in a happy ending from the battlefield of the volcano in a helicopter. The nightmares could vanish and it seems as if everyone could be put to rest, it had been a long battle and a mighty mission and in the end, the heroes had won and the lovely sunset greeted them with a welcoming sight as it was nothing but smiles on each face. Gazing out the window that lead to the explosion and destruction of the volcano, Sheva Alomar watched with a frozen expression, a sense of seriousness upon her lips as her hazel eyes watched and took in every detail of the death of a madman. Was this all really worth fighting for?

Of course her people could be safe now, the virus, Oroboros was gone and now a sense of relief could be seen in the eyes of the African villagers instead of glares and killing of one another. No more soldiers to be held down as a plagus was to be stuffed down their throats, no more blood to erupt from their lips or bugs to swarm over corpses of many who had fallen under the virus. Closing her eyes, the B.S.A.A agent allowed her head to fall low, it seemed too good to be true that things would get back to normal. Hopefully she wouldn't end up like her partner, he had witnessed nightmares just as worse, he held it like a grudge and even now the tense expression could be seen within him.

"It's all over," Chris Redfield said with a relieved tone, a faint smile on his handsome features as his gaze moved from his partner to his previous.

"Yes," Sheva replied in a mumble and slowly opened her eyes to the sights of her partner; mirroring the same expression as tenseness withheld her body. Pressing her back hard against her seat, she kept her sight on Chris, the smoke of the explosion making her cringe. This was the victory that everyone had been searching for? Was it supposed to taste this bitter? It seemed more that the nightmare was only a phase. Wesker didn't care of world domination, he was a smart man and for that, he knew how to make people tick.

He had done his job, whether killing anyone or infecting anything, he had gotten what he wanted. Through all those experiences, it would make one think. The virus wasn't Oroboros, it was deeper than that. A virus that could break sanity, after all, what better way to make people snap then self destruction? Instantly, her head began to pound. Sheva released a long sigh; it certainly had been a long mission, a pain in the ass if it made her think like this. Wesker was dead and gone and yet he still had her right where he wanted her, knowing the nightmare wouldn't leave.

"Something wrong?" Sheva shook her head, bits of her sandy hair stray from their place as they fell before her features, ignoring the emotionless tone of Chris's voice.

"Just in shock, I suppose." She mustered up in a mumble, lowering her eyes. "We won."

"We have, now we can continue without hesitation."

A faint chuckle passed through her lips. "Yeah, I guess we can."

The rest of the flight back, no words were spoken, nothing was left to say as all thought the same. They were cured of the virus, all bad thoughts out the window now that the big bad man was gone. Sheva bit her tongue as she kept her thoughts to herself, Chris already had a mad obsession over the situations at hand, talking of how normal wasn't going to exactly be the status quo would only encourage his stress and bring more dead emotion on him. The man didn't seem to hold any emotion whatsoever unless it was seriousness or anger, it didn't even seem as though a smile existed for his features.

Sheva didn't have the heart to tell him of her fear, of her nightmares so she kept her lips locked shut and her tongue tight against her cheek as she looked out the window and waited until she was home once again. Once on solid land, dawn was breaking and Sheva stood before her partner, feeling a sense of fear in his departing.

"Chris..." Trying hard to not let it bother her, the African agent shook her head a bit, forcing any thoughts of Albert Wesker to the far pit in her mind. Pacing in a step, she moved forward toward the brunette man and embraced him in a hug.

"My people thank you, I thank you." She softly spoke and nuzzled under his chin. "Couldn't have done it without you, partner." A laugh erupted from the two, a soft chuckle.

Bracing stronger arms held low around Sheva's waist, if only he wouldn't leave. If only he could stop her train of thought, the fear that trickled through her body disguised as a shiver, the knowing that this didn't have to end and wouldn't. If only he could stay, if only he could stay with her a little longer. Withdrawing from the hug, Sheva tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked to the ground.

"Chris," Both eyes looked to see Jill, a weak friendly expression on her face yet her ice blue eyes gave Sheva that look. _"The mission's over, he's not yours anymore, kid" _look. Patching together a response, she smiled back.

"Well you better get going, long way back to America." There was a nod to that statement, no words left to really say as the buffed brunette retreated to Jill. Sheva stood left behind, standing with a fading smile and her own arms around her, wondering what would become of herself now. When the day grew to be defeated by the dark, the agent still stood, gazing upon the new world that had been reborn. One without fear or madmen. It felt strange to have such a change, she thought as she dug her nails into her arms as they were crossed. Was it so damn simple? Was killing one man really going to change to the world to hold good or evil? Now thinking about it, the world wasn't the most willing thing to accept change or even evolve to change. Day was dwindling to night quickly, leaving darkness to overtake the nearly abandoned African village.

"You coming Sheva?"

Josh Stone's voice called out and the woman's frame turned to look at the man, nodding softly as she forced herself to move. Going down the dirt path, the B.S.A.A agent continued to think, wanting the world to move on without the madman's dying words in her head. Hazel eyes looked clueless upon the wooden door before it as if it was a forgotten child or a ghost, the entrance of her own house seemed so unreal. Curiously, her finger traced along the smoothed hard surface of the chipped coloring of the door, curving a line slowly faded to small circles. She was finally home. It seemed so unreal, as if it was unexpected to return with a mission well completed. At a slow pace, bits of the sandy hair fell as her head bowed, following the direction of her fingers.

_"There's no point in hiding." _Sheva snapped from her thought with a quick jerk of her head, her teeth gritted behind her snarl like expression as her

hand instantly fell to her side. Feeling a sudden tremble of her body, the brunette raised a hand to tuck her hair back into place, noticing her breath quicken a bit as she touched the door handle and pushed her way in. It was getting out of hand, why couldn't she just get Wesker out of her mind? First thinking but now hearing him, what this some kind of trick? No, no. Not unless the man had become a ghost and come to haunt her, she pursued her lips at that thought. It must be exhaustion from the mission, all the running about in the heat must have affected her. Certainly no ghost would come; she had enough of those bound within her closet of skulls and bones, her parents remaining to such a place.

A bath was all she truly needed, to just soak for awhile and release the over clouding thoughts that had overrun her. Quickly making work of the purple shirt on her back and shedding the darkened pants that stuck to her lower half, she pulled out her ponytail next. Sheva watched in dead silence as steam coiled from the faucet of the bath tub within her bathroom, hot water dribbling to the caved surface below as it filled to the top. Carelessly stripping of her bra and panties next, she cautiously placed one leg into the bath and then the other and hissed from the sudden temperature to hit her bare skin. Pulling herself down to sit, the bared woman sat with her own arms keeping herself secure, moving further down until her fragile form was completely underwater.

With just her face above the water's surface, Sheva could hear her staggering breath, the downbeat thumping of her very heart and the almost silent movement of her body beneath the water. Allowing her eyelids to fall, the agent felt her body fall further beneath the water until she was completely hidden from the surface, the heat lightly stinging her skin. A wave cascaded over the dark wall of her mind, painting out the not so far forgotten monarch room, the very room Sheva had first met the madman face to face. From a first person view through her hazel eyes, Sheva questionably looked down to her hands, a handgun in one. A ponytail was still firmly tight in her hair to bind it back. The feel of sweat that formed on her body from the long mission remained still on her, she was fully clothed.

What was going on?

Facing her from the other side of the room was a dark cloaked figure, a bird like mask showing as red eyes were above the sharpened beak of the mask. The handgun was immediately raised as eyes were in a glare, whatever was going on, the nightmare would be over very soon.

"Jill." Sheva cursed between her gritted teeth that were bared, the bird figure didn't flinch as the name was spoken but only stood. Where was Chris? Was this just a bad dream?

"Ah, Sheva," The hazel eyes looked to the set of staircases that greeted to the main floor, upon one was another figure. There he was. With eyes wide, Sheva aimed with shaking hands, her teeth grinding.

That voice was gone, the body, all the evil burned away to ash. Dammit, Why wouldn't it just be over? The leather clothed body made it's footsteps known, each step a loud echo as they snapped. This wasn't real, it couldn't be possible.

"You look a bit shaken, do I surprise you?" Wesker asked as he landed on the main floor, moving to the bird figure with an expression that couldn't be readable.

"You're dead," Sheva's voice cracked as it tried to hold any source of strength, holding the shaking gun to the man. As if she was not heard, Wesker chuckled.

"That look on your face, fear, it's so familiar." What? The mind games shouldn't shake her but they did.

"As it did on that day, you must have been so heartbroken." Shoot, just shoot the damn gun.

"After all, what company is there when your family passes, when both parents...die?" A black gloved hand grazed from the bird figure's shoulder across to the next, Wesker mirrored his previous place.

"Being so easily afraid." The gun clicked, still shaking. There were no bullets. There was no ammo. There was no Chris. The hood of the bird person was pulled back, the gloved hand grazing upon the neck and forced the chin to look up as Wesker set his lips to gently kiss at the skin. Still frozen, the bird figure took in the touch, acting as a doll to be moved and used up.

"I will make you stronger, I can make that fear disappear beneath you." The mask was thrown off. "Yet this haunting, I cannot stop."

A scream was stuck at the back of her throat, only able to gaze incomplete shock, Sheva dropped her handgun. Bubbles rose to the surface as she tried to gain air to breathe, her body spastic beneath the water. After a moment, her body rose, coughing and holding herself tightly within her own arms, Sheva stared to the foggy water. Sitting within the silence for only seconds with her mouth agape, her brown hair damp and still over her shoulders, no thoughts processed, she tried to calm herself. Maybe she was just tired. Yeah, too much running around in the heat, makes you think strange things. Draining the water, Sheva stepped out from the tub, a towel wrapped about her; she wiped the fog from the mirror. The features in her face seemed to weigh her down, the tired expression, purple bags hanging from her eyes and the faded hazel-red rimming and colors that blended within them.

The same face behind the mask.

Opening the cabinet, a bottle was picked out of the many and twisting the cap, white pills fell out upon her hand and quickly she swallowed them. All she wanted was sleep now. Now in her bedroom, Sheva stood with her back to the closed door yet she looked back at it, clothed in a darkened purple nightgown. Something was there, she could feel it. Slow knocking was left at the door and slowly the door opened to reveal nothing as if the wind opened it. Yeah, the wind. Whatever reason could be made up, it was a must to use.

"I'm not crazy..." Sheva said to herself as she moved to sit on her bed.

"He's dead, he's dead now..."

Besides, he couldn't find her; more or less maybe he found more focus on Chris. Slowly putting her gaze to the cell phone on her bedside table, the agent bit her lip. Imagine how stupid she would sound calling him. _"Chris...It's Sheva. I-I wanna talk to you about something..." _The response would be clear, hearing the Redfield's response. _"Sheva, he's dead. You saw the rockets kill him, there's nothing to be worried about. You're just tired; it's been a long mission."_ After all, finally reunited with his _real _partner, he should be busy enough with catching up to do. Sheva then rose from her bed with a sigh, feeling the need to close the door to stop the cold wind that trailed into the room. Stopping in her steps, she reached for the low handle, blinking as she noticed a figure at the doorway. Nearly having a heart attack, the hazel eyes looked to the man in silence.

"Sheva." She shook her head, the glare serious in her eyes; she slowly backed her body from the door.

"You're not here."

Following in her in it's dark shadow, the man smirked. "I'm right before your very eyes."

Still shaking her head, Sheva confronted herself with her words. "You're dead, you don't even exist anymore."

A cold touch flared at her back as she was now up against one of the walls of the room, the black clothed man closing in as he set a hand to the wall to rest beside her head.

"I'm here," He said with a pause between words as his face drew closer to her's, his hot breath hitting her cheeks.

The black sunglasses fell a bit as the blond tilted his head down to reveal his reddish eyes to match his smirk.

"I'm alive..." The words drifted in a ghost like tone as Wesker drew closer and set his lips to the female's. The heat of his lips on her's, it was real. It was all real. Within her mind, she screamed, unable to hold any will to move her body or stop the man's action. Truly, she was insane. The nightmare had come to her and slowly she took in the infection as she parted her lips for the madman to slide his tongue into her mouth. It sent shivers through her body, the source of any appetite curled in her stomach. A soft vibrating sound came as the cell phone on the side table as it shook. The hazel eyes looked to the sign of help but were caught by the chin so she was forced to focus on the red eyes that hid behind the dark sunglasses. Chris could wait, it seemed. The strange touch of leather touched her thigh but paused before going higher.

The straps of her nightgown had fallen down her shoulders.

Crumpled within itself, the clothing remained on the floor. Stripped so easily and now appearing bare, Sheva stood against Wesker. Trembling against him, the leather touch of his glove continued up her figure, edging toward her entrance. Holding no hesitation, the fingers slipped within her. If it wasn't for the rough kiss she was caught in, she would have screamed. Pulling back from the touch of their lips, Wesker bit at her lower lip hard, tasting the trail of blood that became of the action.

"Is this proof enough for you?" The dark chuckle came as Sheva jolted at the sudden thrust within her.

"Am I real enough to you now?" It could all be a bad dream. That was what she would have thought to cling onto the barely remaining sanity still within her mind.

"Why me?" Sheva muttered weakly as she found her arms around the blond, digging her nails into his back. Easing into the paining pleasure that washed over her, she allowed a moan to tremble past her lips. Credit had to be given, To have her in the palm of his hand, trembling and motionless to his presence. Albert Wesker was a man of dominance, this proved it all.

"Why should Chris have all the fun?" More fingers probed her, the brunette threw her head back to rest against the wall as she groaned. "Everyone's life deserves Hell and tonight, I've chosen you." Sheva's body arched from the wall as her heavy panting filled the room of silence, her body giving it. Suddenly, that feeling was ripped out and the African woman grunted. A tingling touch cascaded across her breasts, a soft touch and then a pinch, then a hard squeeze. Breathing hesitated as teasing came involved, the madman's tongue twisted along the tanned skin, soon biting hard to make the agent squirm. Still with her mind, chanting was involved. This was all in her head, all in her mind. With every ounce of strength in her body, Sheva tried to shove the man back, holding no luck what so ever.

The pain at her breasts had stopped which came as a surprise as slow movement triggered down past her stomach. The tanned skin thighs were clutched with forceful hands, surging pain through her legs to make her weak and stumble a bit in strength. Looking down with weak hazel eyes, Sheva watched as the blond madman moved his face to her entrance and struck his tongue within the inner walls. A shiver rushed through her lower body until it traveled to make her head spin. Trembling of something cold pierced the warm heat of her legs; maybe he really had made her bleed. It grew numb but was soon dominated over the mere moaning of pleasure, tan hands resting upon the slicked back blond hair, the fingers curling with every heavy breath that kept an uneven rhythm of her body.

Warm pleasure wormed inside her, the form of her body buckling and tensing.

"Ngnh...Wesker..." Her voice strongly trembled, knowing her limit would come and squeeze out the tension within her. Merely seconds before she could release, the feeling was sucked from her body as the man withdrew his tongue, leaving the trace of pre cum from the entrance. Releasing the hold against her, Sheva sunk to the floor in a pant, her head spinning as her hazel eyes weakly gazed up.

"Surely you know what comes next," Wesker's dull voice assumed to the fallen agent who quizzically gaze upon him but found herself at fear in thought, indeed she knew. With hands that held a bit of a tremble, Sheva moved so she was on her knees and with slight hesitation touched her fingers to the man's zipper and with a released built of breath, the zipper fell.

"It's in my mind..." She breathed as she reached her hand into the boxers of the madman. "Dear God, let this be in my mind..."

Her mind went blank as the member set to her lips.

It was forcefully shoved within her mouth, her hair tightly gripped was pulled as her gag reflex was tested. Tasting the full member in her mouth, the agent closed her eyes to hold herself back from gagging, her body shaken up a bit from the force holding her. A moan triggered and Sheva shivered from the sound, it sounded so hollow and full of lust, it chilled her body to the bone and even then she continued to shake. Yet obediently she made quick work of the situation and for that, she could feel the liquid pour from her lips and a quick rush of air hit her lungs. Her body was left to rest upon the floor of her bedroom, crumpled and coughing for air, her hazel eyes watched the madman pace around her as if plotting his next move. Realizing she wasn't bound by his strength, she scattered to her feet and ran to the bathroom. Opening the mirror cabinet she swatted at the pain killers and sleeping pills. Heavy breathing came to her as she could hear the pills click and clack in their containers as her hands shook violently.

"It's all in my mind..." She told herself and tried to steady her hand to remove the capsule top. Footsteps were slow and sounded loudly, he knew where she was. Pausing in her actions, she waited to be captured. It had at last triggered in her mind what was happening. It spread just like a virus she remembered, he had infected her mind. She was seeing him and feeling him, just the thought of him made her paranoid and for some odd reason she yearned for him. With a staggering breathing, she collected herself and moved herself back to the bedroom where he sat there. A satisfied smirk on his lips, his trance leading her forward.

His black gloved hands rested upon the surface of the blanket and sheets, leaning back ever so slightly as the woman came to him and stalked over him to make him fall back onto the bed. Thus beginning the rest of the dance with her demons, arms cascading down his body as she set her lips to his and kissed slowly. If this was what she was to suffer, then let it be slow, let the punishment cleanse her. The zipper to his leather top had been pulled down and the material split, allowing the milky skin to show of the man's chest. Instantly Sheva pushed herself against him, the touch of her bare skin to his spun her into a sense of daze. With a wild reaction, the blond kissed back roughly, biting the agent's lower lip until he could taste the irony spill of blood in his mouth, his hands touching to Sheva's hips as he adjusted and stuck himself within her entrance. Crying out against his lips, the tanned body coiled and cringed at the pain splitting within it. Again and again the man thrusted, with no thought of slowing, he held Sheva against him as he moaned against her bloody lips. Nails dug at the milky skin of Wesker's shoulders, making scratch after deep scratch and still all that came in action was a groan and arch of the madman's body.

Eagerly, she then reached for his glasses.

The man had closed his eyes shut to with hold the pleasure that kept his body at rhythm but after a moment he opened his eyes, the solid color of gold stared upon her with black slits at the center, a circle of red acting as the rim of the eyes. For a moment, she stared upon the colors, the light red that was once her's in the nightmare she had no so long ago. It tensed her, reading the emotion of the gaze upon her as the madman stared back at her. The want of lust and hunger for blood, it scared her and yet it showed how mad Wesker's character was, the hate and hunger that set him to be evil and how different he was from herself. Unexpectedly came the release within her, making her shutter as the substance seeped into her. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, she bared the experience. When she had opened her eyes, he was still there with her. With a surprised pant, a shaky hand lifted to touch the skin of his cheek, he felt very real. Hearing him pant and seeing his sight to still be upon her, a hand lifted and touched her hand that was at his cheek, dragging it to rest on his chest where a steady heart was beating.

"Am I real enough to you now?" His panting voice asked and the hazel eyes widened, each thump touching it's rhythm against her palm.

The crazed madman had a heartbeat. At first she was speechless, how was it even possible? His death took place before her eyes and yet here the man was in one piece, resting his hand upon her's as his heartbeat kept steady rhythm.

"You had no reason to come back," Sheva told him softly as she slowly shook her head at him, her eyes not leaving sight of his.

"Of course I did," Wesker spoke up with a smirk and tightened his hand that rested on her's, his fingers falling through the space of between her's. "This is my world."

The whole world domination wouldn't seem to be a let go it seemed. What was to be expected of a mind so filled of hatred of mankind's creation, the existence of man, the poorly detailed useless man?

"Why did you come for me?" Was the next question to be asked as the African woman pulled herself away, moving to pick her nightgown from the floor and put it on, her fingers resting on a single strap at her shoulder. Knowing he had answered before but that was a time before and now, things just seemed so much different.

"Why did you want any of this?" A pause of silence erupted.

"You were the only thing of Chris' I knew I wanted."

Sheva stared upon the wall before her, her eyes wide as she felt her heart tremble.

"The only thing I knew could take away and now," A kiss met her neck and then soon another, warmth enclosing her body as she remained still. "I have made you mine."

The words touched her ear in a hot breath whisper, the shivers felt strange at her back but taking it in, it felt right. So many thoughts triggered within the agent's mind, what would happen now? Would the madman kill her and leave or would she be used like Excella was? Worst of all, How would Chris feel about her sleeping with his nemesis? The cell phone remained untouched and silent at her bedside, by now, Chris was probably with Jill or alone to try and hold a peaceful knowing he had fought all his nightmares away yet here the man causing those nightmares was.

"What will happen to me?" That was the question on her mind, knowing Chris could handle himself but still a source of worry tore at her heart of him. The answer that was expected would be that he would kill her and she would become like the Uroboros victims that were merely disposed and burned to ash.

"There are many options," Wesker mumbled as he traced a finger along the female's collarbone and up to her chin. "We can live happily ever after without any trace of Chris in the mess we've made or I can leave you to suffer in the nightmares that you cause yourself and you can remain alone as you always have and always will."

Although both of the ideas were tempting, Sheva remained silent to the man, her mind spinning already of what had occurred.

"Are you thinking of leaving?" Of course the man would, after all there was no use of her to him but selfish possession, nothing more. There would probably be a new development of a virus in his crazed little head and using her as an experimental rat would happen if he did think of staying, of course maybe that was just over thinking but then again, you could never know. Still waiting upon an answer, Sheva allowed her eyes to fall, her head baring low as her breathing was still stagger. If he left, would the nightmares still occur? Maybe he could just kill her and make peace for the both of them but, the agent's hands tensed, was it really worth forfeiting her life to escape the nightmares? At last words cut through to her, a hot breath touching her ear with low words.

"You have infected me." Slowly the hazel eyes widened as tender warmth burned her neck, a kiss making her body freeze up once more. The inside of her mouth had become dry, words nearly splitting her tongue as she kept her mouth shut. Infected, she had infected him. The thought confused her but yet she suffered from the same virus the man had in taken, both were infected yet no real virus held their bodies or hearts. If this was supposed to be love then it certainly does work in strange ways as such feelings were so twisted. Such crazed lust and then tenderness, not exactly what Sheva expected when the madman came back but then again she didn't expect him to come back at all. Standing still and with butterfly kisses sticking to her neck, the hazel eyed agent mumbled something from between her lips.

"You have infected me." As if to say I love you back, the words were soft and helpless. The lips formed at a smirk on her neck, she could feel it. Wesker always got what he wanted and in such a situation it seemed that would never change. A small bite occurred upon the tan skin of the neck and Sheva gasped, her body squirming against the blond, her eyes shutting to withstand the pain. Second by second, the warmth of his hands faded as did his kisses and the house was filled with empty silence. Footsteps clattered and Sheva felt her presence become alone. The cold breeze trembled at her back and her arms wrapped around her. The beating of her heart faint as it seemed the madman had made his decision. It made her want to scream. The loneliness would consume her and the pills would drive her to see him, she was madly infected. The hazel eyes watched the floor in silence. The phone upon the side table began to ring, refusing to look at it, it continued to ring. Sheva held herself tighter as the phone would pause and then continue to ring and ring.

Forcefully she kept her eyes open, not wanting to dream, not wanting to let what had occurred slip from her mind. Slowly sleep shook her and the ringing began to die, the agent had fallen upon the carpet in rest. Waking up in the morning, the tanned agent flickered her eyes open, seeing only a white ceiling. With a calm expression, Sheva found herself smiling in a daze, a wet heat holding her body. Realizing she was in her bath tub, water filled with barely warm water that soaked her nightgown to show what hid beneath it. Her arm was leaning over the tub's side as the other floated motionless upon the water's surface as her leg leaned over as well but the other remained beneath the water's surface.

A warm chuckle was caught in her throat, not knowing exactly what was so funny, the agent laughed. White pills scattered along the bathroom tiles as the medicine cupboard was open, bottles fallen and the grim reflection of the mess that had been made of the room as the ringing of her phone repeated, it's sound pulsing under the water her head bowed in. The eyes of the woman were filled of lost forgotten hope and a sad wanting, the hazel faded as a gold rim glowed of her eyes and a color of red filled the inside. The rosy lips then smiled faintly as the fingers of her hand trembled the water, her head tilting to stare upon the ceiling as she waited. The virus was real, oh so real.

The taste of blood held at her tongue, feeling so fallen like an angel that had fallen into Hell's temptation. What better feeling than that? The water lightly swished as her body shifted a bit, the brown locks of hair snaking to curve around her face as they floated carelessly, branching off to squirm like snakes. This was it; this was what she fought so long to receive? She wanted more but she would have to wait. A virus had never been sweeter but yet the waiting would pain her, she was going to need a lot more pills. Yet still, she would wait. So here she would remain to wait until he returned.

Until Albert Wesker returned to her to fill her cup up once more and infect her deeper with his loving virus.

She would wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, okay. I know I took a long while to do this and I'm sorry, I had a huge writer's block on how to end it and now I'm pretty content on how I ended it. =) Blah, Sorry for making this Mature...again, I just had to, my perverted mind tempted me and I couldn't resist. I don't know if I'm going to write another WeskerSheva, so please do not pester. So on another note, reviews are welcome.


End file.
